A Mistake?
by BethyBoo97
Summary: Okay i'm not really very sure about this fic, or the name. Sandra/Gerry fic. I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS
1. Chapter 1

It was another late night in the UCOS office, as usually Sandra was there and strangely enough so was Gerry. He never usually stayed longer than necessary but for some reason tonight was an exception. Jack had shot of hours ago claiming he didn't feel so good and Brian always had to be home on time for tea. So it was just Gerry and Sandra there alone. She was sat in her own private office finishing off paper work from the case they had just completed and well she had no idea what Gerry was doing. She tried to sneak a peak out of her window, but she couldn't even see him. So being as curious as she was, she decided to walk out into the main office to try find out what he was up to.

'Busted.' She told him as she caught him at his secret stash of booze in the office.

'Okay, you've caught me. Want a glass?'

'Why not.' Sandra replied.

Not long later both were slightly tipsy but were still both fine, this is when he chose his moment. Both of them were sitting on the sofa in the main office, both of them were having a lot of fun laughing and giggling. Until Gerry put his arm around her and pulled her closer and kissed her. She kissed back. They pulled away at the same time and spent a couple of seconds studying each others face.

'I think you better leave.' Sandra told him.

'But I'd rather stay here, plus I'm over the legal driving limit.' Gerry argued.

'Call a taxi then.' Sandra told him bitterly. He really didn't want to leave but she didn't look like she was in the mood to argue.

'Sandra, why are you doing this?'

'For god sake! You're not stupid Gerry. You just kissed me.'

'Sandra. No I'm not stupid so don't tell me you didn't feel what I felt.'

'How the hell am I supposed to know what you felt?' she screamed at him.

'Do not tell me you didn't feel the electricity when I kissed you, the spark.'

'No I didn't.'

'Liar. I saw it in your eyes. You felt the same as me.'

'Shut the hell up and get lost Gerry. I'll see you tomorrow.' He didn't give up though.

'Okay, kiss me again. If you don't feel anything this time. I promise to forget all about it.'

'No Gerry.'

'Why are you scared you will feel the same as me and you won't be able to control yourself.'

'You wish Gerry.' But Sandra didn't like being called a coward and she didn't like feeling like one. So she kissed him, better than before.

'There you go. Nothing, now can you go home?'

**Okay so I hope this is okay and the idea behind it is okay. Please review and tell me what you think because I'm not sure about this fic. More soon if you want it.**

**Beth xxx**


	2. Chapter 2

Gerry did as he promised he would and left the office leaving Sandra there on her own with a bottle of wine. Unusually though she didn't drink anymore of it, she'd decided she'd already made some stupid decisions because of alcohol; more could just lead to it getting worse. It was nearly 11 o'clock when she decided finally to ring for a taxi; she sat in the office waiting, thinking things over. Nothing made sense to her anymore. Why did she kiss him back? Why did she feel a spark? Why did she lie about it? Mostly though why did she kick him out of the office? She was just confusing herself more the more she thought about it. She needed air.

Sandra walked out into the cold night and got into her taxi, which had just arrived. She told the driver where she wanted to go and sat back and tried to think of something that was completely unrelated to Gerry, but she couldn't do it. He was a huge part of her life, maybe this was why the spark scared her, if things went badly wrong she knew she would be even more lost and empty without him. The taxi slowly came to a close outside Gerry's house.

'What the hell.' She thought to herself, she'd subconsciously told the driver Gerry's address rather than her own. It was a bit late to be knocking on someone's door, but after that nights evens she knew he wouldn't be sleeping. It was probably best she sorted this out sooner rather than later. This was when she found herself knocking on the door.

'Sandra what the he..' She cut him off by kissing him like she meant it. He pulled her inside and pushed her up against the wall. He had his hands running through her hair and trying to pull her closer. While she was trying to unbutton his shirt. Suddenly he pulled back.

'Sure this is what ya want Sandra?'

'I think so.' She pushed her lips back on to his and they kissed for longer and better than before. Slowly she drew back and took hold of his hand, both Sandra's coat and bag and Gerry's shirt lay on the floor by the door but neither cared. Slowly Gerry led her up the stairs and into his room.

An hour later Sandra lay in his bed wrapped up in his arms listening to him breathing while he slept.

A couple of hours later she still found herself awake, she just couldn't sleep, thoughts were keeping awake mostly they were telling her she'd done the right thing. The ones stopping her from sleeping though were the ones that told her she'd just mucked everything up and she'd lost her best friend. Slowly she unwrapped Gerry's arms from around her naked body and found one of Gerry's shirts to wear. She walked down the stairs slowly in an attempt not to make any noise and wake Gerry up. When at the bottom of that stairs she had no idea what to do, she could leave but then that really would muck up her friendship, plus she wasn't dressed appropriately and she rather enjoyed being there. She couldn't turn the TV on for fear of waking Gerry up, instead she chose to go through to the kitchen and get herself a glass of water.

'What ya doing love?' Came the voice of a tired Gerry.

'Getting myself a glass of water.' Sandra retorted thinking it was blatantly obvious what she was doing also she was annoyed that all her efforts not to wake Gerry seem to have been in vain as he was awake.

'Why aren't you in bed asleep?'

'I just couldn't sleep. I feel like I've mucked everything up.'

'You haven't Sandra, things are better than ever.' Then he noticed what she was wearing 'loving the look Sandra.' He added cheekily. She felt a little better.

'Come back to bed Sandra and I'll stay awake with you until you're asleep.' It was the sweetest thing she'd ever heard so she nodded.

While she lay in bed she thought to herself 'How can I have thought I'd mucked things up, Gerry's right they're even better than ever.

**The End**

**Okay hope this was okay. Feel free to leave a review telling me what you think. A very special thanks to Team_NewTricks as without her love and support I wouldn't be uploading this chapter! 3**

**Love Beth xxx**


End file.
